Enough Already
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: This is DH2 movie cannon, Severus travels to Godric's Hallow and finds Lily dead, yet he quickly finds out she is alive. She takes Harry and disappears for fifteen years only to return for Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_This is DH2 movie cannon, Severus travels to Godric's Hallow and finds Lily dead, yet he quickly finds out she is alive. She takes Harry and disappears for fifteen years only to return for Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts._

_Now this is Sempraseverus's fault over at Deviant Art, she did a piece titled "Enough Already" in which Severus is hugging Lily thinking her dead and she wakes up clearly alive and well. Oh and for a split second she thinks she is in the arms of James. Let's say when she finds out it is not James but Severus, well she gets a bit violent. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter One: A New Life:

A tall lean man clad all in black from high collared black frock coat with a bit of white at his neck under the black cravat the coat buttoned up securely, a pair of black trousers and boots with long black greasy hair that hung around a pale face dominated by a hooked nose, wide black eyes and thin lipped mouth. He was a young man, clearly barely out of his teens and he was lean, nearly too lean from the looks of it. He gasped and held his left forearm and turned in the cool of the night to see a house appear, an ancient cottage, the roof half blown off. A scream of pain that ended quickly as the young man, Severus Snape ran to the house. He cared not for the danger he was in as he ran into the house, the front door blasted off the hinges. He passed the lifeless body of James, the man still had his wand in hand, his hazel eyes had dimmed in death though his hair was as messy and black as ever. At least he had died honorably in defense of his family. Severus nearly sneered at the man's muggle attire, the jeans, jumper and white shirt, no doubt Lily's doing.

He ran forward and staggered up the stairs, down the hall and into the wrecked nursery. It was quiet here, even the baby Harry was quiet, stunned as he sat in his cot blood trickling down his head as he looked on his mother. Severus cared not for the boy, so like his father with the same messy black hair but his mothers green eyes stared at him. He saw Lily, dear Lily laying sprawled out on the floor, wand at her side clad in jeans and a green button up shirt that would have matched her eyes if they were no dimmed by death. He staggered to her, brushed a dark red lock from her hair and gently he took her in his arms. She was still so warm and limp and he could pretend she was alive. He wept as never before, wept for the loss of one so pure and good as Lily. Harry watched still too stunned even to scream or cry, which was not good, babies normally scream at any trauma but Harry was in too much shock to do anything. It was then Lily stirred and Severus still holding her felt a bit of hope, she groaned and his face showed his shock.

"James?" Lily asked, "James is that you?"

"N-no Lily, J-James did not make it." Severus said, letting her go as she tensed up, "I thought you were dead!"

"You dare come here!" Lily said wand out she cursed Severus with several painful and bloody curses. "You, you death eater!"

"Do as you will, I would deserve no less, I am evil I know that." Severus replied.

"You heard the prophecy and went to Voldemort!" Lily hissed.

"Prophecies are for fools and the weak!" Severus replied, "I never thought he would believe, I am sorry, so very sorry, kill me or do as you wish to me. I will not fight you."

It was then Harry screamed and howled as he saw his mother alive and well. He would not stop screaming even when Lily picked him up and scanned him, she pressed a cold cloth she had conjured up to his cut, she dared not heal it until she made sure there was nothing in the cut. Severus heard a noise and saw Sirius Black come into the room, his shaggy near black hair was falling into his very pale face and his gray eyes showed horror and relief in seeing Lily and Harry alive. He never did get a chance to go to them as Severus drove him from the room and his cries of pain were all that could be heard for a time as Lily calmed Harry down then went out her baby in her arms, little Harry clutching her shirt as she hexed both men apart. Both were bleeding, Severus from her curses, Sirius from Severus's curses, in fact he was barely able to stand. He was not aware that Severus was on the side of good to want to hurt him as he had.

"Enough, no more fighting, we are all going to Hogwarts to sort this out." Lily snapped.

"He tried to kill me Lily!" Sirius said spitting out blood.

"You deserved it, everyone knows you are the secret keeper!"

"Hogwarts now!" Lily snapped taking out a pendant, "grab my arm both of you now! I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

At those words the portkey was activated and all four were whisked off away from the house and towards Hogwarts. They landed in the infirmary and Lily saw madam Pomfrey hurry up. She was a tall thin witch with long brown hair done up in a bun and she was clad in a gray gown with crisp white apron. She saw the two blooded men who refused care, they wanted little Harry looked after first. They could wait until Poppy had taken care of the babe, Sirius sat on a bed pale and weak while Severus retreated to the shadows. Poppy scowled as she ran a wand over the cut then stepped back. Lily looked worried, what was wrong with her baby?

"It's a dark curse, one I have never seen." Poppy said looking grave.

"The goblins should know." Lily said and at the look from Poppy, "they are good people Poppy, just used and abused by the Wizarding world, you know this."

"I still cannot stand them or trust them." Poppy replied.

"Well who else would not touch the wealth of those they fought in the rebellions?" Severus said, "the baby, Harry is not in pain? I might have a painkiller."

"Harry you hurting?" Lily asked Harry.

"No, mummy hurt?" Harry asked.

"No I am fine." Lily replied, "the bad man is gone now, he cannot hurt you now."

"Padfoot hurt." Harry said pointing to Sirius who was passed out.

"I will take care of him." Poppy said, "then you Severus."

"I am fine, I can take care of myself." Severus replied.

"Get on a bed before I stun you myself!" Poppy snapped.

Severus got on the bed and watched as Poppy healed up Sirius then she turned on him to heal him up. He did not deserve this and actually started to cry once more which stunned the women in the room. Lily had never seen him cry, not even when they were little children, he truly was broken if he was crying now. She walked up and put a hand on his shoulder, could she forgive him? Was there something for her to forgive him for? He sobbed on and was startled to find little hands touching his face. He looked down to see the baby Harry looking up at him with such bright green eyes filled with concern. How could one so young be so carrying?

"Why so sad?" Harry asked.

"I have done bad things." Severus said truthfully.

"You do bad now?" Harry asked.

"No, I swear I do no bad now." Severus said, "so like your mother you are."

He looked up to see the intimidating force of one Albus Dumbledore enter the room with Minerva McGonagall behind him. He looked from the bandaged and healing form of Severus, to Lily with a few bruises on her face and neck, to Severus bandaged, battered and bruised to little Harry with a bandage over his forehead. Severus could not look up at the tall lean man that was the headmaster with his long silver hair and beard his normally twinkling eyes were sad and hair as ice. He was clad in robes of blue and walked over to where Harry was sitting against Severus while Lily had finished talking to Poppy.

"Sirius was not the secret keeper." Lily said, "Peter was, I will go after him once I see to Harry, I have to take him to the goblins."

"I see, what of Severus here?" Dumbledore asked.

"You will leave him to me, he is under my protection now." Lily said getting Severus to look up in shock, "oh he will earn that protection to be sure."

"I see, I am glad you are alive my dear." Dumbledore said.

"Save it, I don't fit your plans old man, you would want James and I dead, send my son away and make sure he was owing to you. Well looks as if my being alive thwarts your plans Albus." Lily said.

"I am sorry you think that way my dear." Dumbledore said, "but I don't blame you, I never wanted you or James dead, you must believe me."

"The prophecy I believe has been fulfilled, do not ask how you are a Wizard and such things are not for a man to know." Lily said her green eyes smoldering, "am I clear?"

"Yes, of course." Dumbledore replied. "Can I talk to you after the funeral?"

"That will be fine, I might have calmed down enough to not hex your bits off by then." Lily said calmly.

Severus wanted to tell her not to speak to the headmaster in such a way but he saw Dumbledore was smiling! He really must be mad to smile at having his manhood blasted away! Or he recognized great power in Lily and was not going to fight her. He left the hospital wing and Lily called for Flitwick, a short man with wispy white hair clad in a morning suit straight out of the eighteen hundreds. He proudly stated he was half goblin, he was biologically fully human but had been adopted by a goblin clan. He spoke quietly with Lily and nodded to her and looked to Harry, they left the hospital wing and did not return until morning. Harry was fast asleep and the lightening shaped scar on his forehead was fading, it would be a silver color and never fully disappear but it would not be the ugly red that it would have remained with the curse still inside.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Two days after the funeral of James and a week after the attack on the Longbottoms that ended in the death of four death eaters Lily was back at Hogwarts. She had been staying at the Longbottom house and had taken the death eaters by surprise as they attacked the Longbottoms. She proved that a muggleborn witch could be very, very powerful and she was. Alice had got her wand back and with her light brown hair flying around her face joined Lily in battle. Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange were killed at once but Barty Crouch Jr. and Bellatrix Lestrange fought hard but in the end they two were killed. Lily and Alice were not playing nice anymore, and they sent a very clear message, the gloves were off and if a death eater attacked them they would die.

Now Lily was in the headmaster's office clad in a black robe with Harry seated with her clad in green robes that matched his eyes. Dumbledore knew that he could not persuade her away from her path and he was not sure he really wanted to. Though he had to try one more time. Severus was here seated by her with Sirius on the other side of Lily as Lily would not tolerate them fighting. They had learned quickly she would lay down the law and make them feel pain if they did not stop fighting. She was scary and very powerful and now she had lost her soul-mate she was a far less forgiving witch. The last person in the office was Remus Lupin, a slight man with short tawny hair, a small mustache on his tanned face to hide the faded scars there and a tweed suit and brown tie. He handed Harry his gray wolf stuffy getting the boy to giggle and start to chew on an ear of the wolf.

"Why must you leave for so long?" Dumbledore asked.

"You know as well as I do if I do not that Voldemort will come back far too early." Lily said, "if we keep Harry in away from Hogwarts just for a time then perhaps we can keep Voldemort at bay for a long time."

"How long Lily?" Severus asked.

"I will bring him back after he has sat his OWLs." Lily replied, "I will keep in contact with you, do not fear, but I cannot let you know where we are."

"It's the best way." Remus replied, "it has to be done this way."

"Sirius is going to take over as head of the house of Black." Lily said, "he can stir things up that way, his mother holds no power and he can turn the name of Black back to one that is honorable not evil."

"Good, what of you Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I intend on staying here at Hogwarts." Severus said, "all I ask is that I get to run Slytherin house and my classes as I see fit."

"Good, you are going to turn it back into a noble house?" Headmaster Phineas Black asked, "it has fallen so, no cunning, no brains all evil and darkness where is the honor of my house? They act like a bunch of Gryffindors!"

"So you will leave and come back when Harry is ready for his sixth year, I can hold you to that promise?" Dumbledore asked.

"You can." Lily replied. "Harry will come back trained and when Voldemort comes back he will be ready to defeat him, one thing is for sure if he goes to Hogwarts at eleven then Voldemort will rise by the end of his fourth year. That cannot happen, too many good people will die and our world will end a hundred years after the end of the war."

"Very well, let him have some sort of childhood." Dumbledore said, "let him have fun as a child should."

"Oh he will, Remus will come with me, he will make sure Harry does have a childhood, and we will write, I promise you that." Lily said getting up and shifting Harry to her hip, "now I must be going, you will see us in fifteen years, I promise you that."

With that she left the office and left two pensive men behind and one man who may not like what she had to do but trusted and respected her. Sirius Black knew what he had to do and knew he had a hard road ahead of him as most of the old pureblood families were going to hate him. But what he was going to do was going to help bring the Wizarding world to the modern world, rekindle old traditions that never should have died off but first he was going to marry Mary MacDonald, a muggleborn witch. That in of itself was going to really anger many of the crazier pureblood families, yet he knew if he did not than the Black family was going to get weaker and could end up dying out. The next few years would be interesting to say the least had he looked forward to getting to see how Harry grew in letters and with the mirrors that he had with Lily. He got up and left the office leaving behind a pensive old man who hoped he had done right letting Lily go away with Harry.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So there is chapter one, yes Lily is taking Harry away for some time. Dumbledore cares about Lily and hated loosing James. Lily is doing right by Harry but don't worry he will spend his last years at Hogwarts though it will not be the first time he visits that is for sure._

_So do review, please!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Knight Returns

Chapter Two: The Knight Returns:

The great hall was light up with hundreds of candles on this September first. It was the year that Harry Potter would show up as a student at Hogwarts. He had promised and Dumbledore did look forward to seeing him here, had he come across the lake with the other first years? Or had he flown in or taken a carriage? He watched as the first years came into the hall and his heart sank as he did not see Harry at all. The boy was not coming, he had promised in his letter he would come! He watched the sorting feeling very unhappy as the students were sorted, as little Tarus Black, Sirius and Mary Black's oldest child to Ravenclaw the doors opened and a cloaked figure stepped into the room. He threw back the hood of his cloak and everyone got a good look at the handsome young man before him. He had short messy black hair and intense green eyes, he was slender but strongly built under his school uniform and robes and he was smiling. He politely waited until the students were sorted before he walked up to the headmaster and bowed deeply before Dumbledore.

"Headmaster I have come as promised." Harry said, "I wish to spend my last years at Hogwarts if you will allow it."

"I shall, I confess I was getting worried." Dumbledore said.

"Well I had a bit of trouble, Grayback and a few rogue werewolves, but they will be no problem now." Harry replied showing the sword at his waist, the ancient Potter sword. "They gave me no choice sir."

"Typical Harry, you had to make a grand entrance, I wonder who taught you that?" Severus said.

"My mother, professor Snape, the lady Potter." Harry replied bowing to Severus, he turned back to Dumbledore, "can I take my last years here sir?"

"You may, sit at the Gryffindor table, as you have already been sorted it take it." Dumbledore said.

"Yea and the hat had to drop a sword on my head to do it." Harry grumbled.

He walked up to the Gryffindor table and took a place by Neville Longbottom, a broad shouldered round faced cubby boy who was respected and even feared for his magical skills. Next to him was the flaming red headed youngest son of house Weasley Ron Weasley, across from him was Ginny Weasley seventh child, oldest daughter and the only daughter in seven generations of the Weasley family. She was lovely with her long flaming red hair tied back from her face and a scattering of freckles Harry found so cute. She rolled her brown eyes at Harry's antics while Hermione Granger, a bushy brown haired girl glared at him. Harry just smiled and loaded his plate up with pork roast, baked potato, peas portage and fresh baked bread with real butter.

"You always have to show off don't you Potter." Ron said acting annoyed.

"I am hurt Ron, really hurt." Harry said, "you know I had to follow tradition, my mother promised I would come but I had to ask permission."

"Yea, still you were a bit cheeky doing it." Ron shot back.

"Yea I know, but well I can't help it if I have the most awesome mother on the planet."

"No my mum is!" Ron shot back.

Even though Harry never did go to Hogwarts for his first five years that did not mean he had not made friends. Sirius Black had helped the Weasley family by helping Arthur get a job at Tesla Inc, a technomancy company that combined magical and muggle technology together so that muggle electrical things worked with magic. It made the Weasleys well off and every year they were invited along with the Longbottom, Diggory, Bones, Greengrass, Tonks, Smith, Lovegood, Wood, Lupin, Patil, Brown, Chang, Flint and Malfoy families to the Christmas ball. Horace Slughorn would come now and again as would Dumbledore and Severus and they would see Harry there, in the corner goblins stood protecting the boy no doubt and he held himself quite well. Harry was good friends with most of the Weasley family, Luna Lovegood and of course Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass. Christmas was the only time he was seen, the rest of the year no-one had any idea where he was or what he was doing.

Now he was at Hogwarts as he promised and it was clear he was a happy and healthy boy. There was no doubt he was powerful and well trained. Though he had not gone to Hogwarts he was not friendless here, he had friends and was a well liked young man though he knew he had rumors to stop cold. He would have come when he was eleven but his mother was firm stating he could not as their would be doomed if he did. Instead he had trained with several warlocks, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin his godfathers and also learned to have fun. He had gone to a muggle primary from the age of six and by the time he was ten had his GCSEs and was well on his way to his A levels. He had met his cousin in school and had taught Dudley several times why bullying was not a good career choice, with his fists. He had trained in martial arts, Kung Fu the monkey style in fact and was a deadly warrior in his own right. He was becoming a fine wizard and once he defeated Voldemort he would become a Sorcerer. Oh he did not want to have to fight Voldemort but he knew he had to, the evil dark lord had to die and that was that. He had twelve OWLs in charms, transfiguration, potions, Herbology, history of magic, astronomy, ancient Runes, Arithmancy, care of magical creatures, Technomancy, muggle studies, and defense against the dark arts. All in all Harry was really looking forward to going to Hogwarts for his last two years.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was late that night (or rather early that morning), after the heads of the Hogwarts houses spoke to their students, handed out the examination stones (to check for abuse and send those students harmed to Poppy) and went over the rules of their house and the school. The first years were give maps and sent to bed and now it was early morning when the school for the most part was fast asleep. This included the dour potions master, he lay in bed, creamy sheets pooled around his waist his bare chest rising and falling in sleep. He was a thin man but it was clear he had a little meat on his bones in the form of muscle and a bit of hair on his chest. He had long lashes and the hint of a smile on his face as he slept peacefully. That is until a tall shapely woman clad in dark robes and cloak with a hood over her face entered the room. At once Severus was awake, wand in hand from where he had put it under his pillow his black eyes flashing in anger, until he saw who it was.

"Good morning brother of mine." Lily said throwing back the hood of her robes her green eyes twinkling in merriment, "how are you?"

"I thought I warded to keep you out sister of mine!" Severus replied throwing back the bedclothes showing he was clad in a pair of black silk boxers. "Because of you I can no longer sleep nude!"

"Oh you know you like my visits." Lily replied, "you are hard to talk to at times I do love you."

"Yes I know, I love you my sister but you are an annoyance some days!" Severus replied.

When Severus had found Lily alive he had come to terms with his feelings and found he loved Lily with all his heart but was not _in_ love with her. His love was different and he knew Lily felt the same way, he was no longer jealous that James had got Lily's heart as it was clear they were meant to be together and he had been a prat to think otherwise. Lily had turned James from a bullying sod to an upstanding citizen, something many had despaired could happen as he was such a problem in school despite his grades and charming ways. It showed how well James took care of Lily, the fact that the Godric's Hallow cottage was fitted with every muggle contraption that could be had for Lily, the expensive robes, jewelry and other things all for Lily James had got for her. How Remus and Sirius both remembered what a good and kind father he was, how he actually would take care of Harry even changing his nappies for Lily and all the other little things, learning to cook, giving her back rubs and foot rubs and getting a bottle for Harry in the middle of the night. James really did everything for Lily and worshiped the very ground she walked on and asked for nothing in return. Severus could no longer hate him as he had made Lily so very happy and laid down his life for her and his son.

Lily was as happy as she could be considering she was a widow, she had Harry and raised him to be the best man he could be. She was still lovely as she had been the first day Severus had seen her all those years ago. She was clad in one of her black outer robes, the bodice of this outer gown was cut low and was tight to the waist where it ended in a point in the front and flared out in a full skirt to the top of her ankles. Her under robes were a dark green that were high collared with a cameo button at the throat that was a silhouette of James in cream on a dark red background. The sleeves of her outer robes were loose and ended a few inches above her wrists with the green inner robes going to her wrists. She had black high heeled boots on and her dark red hair was done up in a bun with a few wavy locks framing her face. She still wore her wedding ring with a thin black band of black onyx on either side to show her status as a widow. Severus went to take a shower and when he came out he dressed quickly and walked into his living room tugging on his black masters robes over his clothes.

"So did you tell Harry about what you are doing here?" Severus asked her.

"Heavens no!" Lily said, "I wanted to surprise him."

"Oh he will be surprised, then again he needs to be shocked." Severus said, "spoiled brat he is."

"I raised him I will have you know I did not spoil him!" Lily snapped.

"What about the mutt and wolf?" Severus asked.

"Well I reigned them in for the most part." Lily said, "Harry is such a dear boy and you know it."

"I do, well shall we go to breakfast?" Severus said, "unless, how early is it?"

"Seven, it's seven Severus." Lily said.

"Yes of course, well let's go, I am sure boy wonder will be there." Severus said, "it is the first day and all students tend to come early on the first day of classes."

"Be nice to my son or I will show you my stinging hex." Lily said.

"You are evil." Severus said opening the door to his chambers, "after you my lady."

"Git." Lily said walking through.

They headed up to the great hall, Lily would go in after she saw her son enter the room. After all she wanted to shock him a bit, she could prank as good as Sirius and Remus who had no idea either of what she was doing at Hogwarts. Oh this was going to be good, she smiled, it was good to be back and good to see her dear son here though it did mean he would have to take down Voldemort and soon. The goblins had been so helpful in removing a soul fragment from Harry and had not been happy to learn that Voldemort had created a Horcrux. They were even more enraged he had created more than one, if not for the prophecy there could have been another goblin rebellion.

Even with Harry not at Hogwarts Voldemort had tried twice to come back, once with the Philosophers stone, the next through a diary. Harry had to come to Hogwarts that time, go to the chamber of secrets, kill a basilisk that was out of control (Salazar and his bloody "pets" he and Hagrid would have been good friends due to their love of dangerous creatures) destroy a diary and save the life of one Ginny Weasley. The next years were very quiet, no sign of Voldemort, the Goblins had all his Horcruxes, had put the soul fragments (all but the one Harry had destroyed) into a container and now they had to wait for him to come back so Harry could kill him. For Harry would kill him and a new age of peace would come. Lily still worried as her son was still so young!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Now I know that many Harry raised by Lily stories with Harry not going to Hogwarts he is isolated. This was not the case here, though he was not at Hogwarts for his first two years he has friends from there and other magical schools. He is well connected as we say here in the States, well educated and well trained. He has had to grow up fast in some things too._

_I never did like how the Prince's Tale in DH implied Severus was in love with Lily. I think he loved her but personally was not in love with her. After all when I read that and read it again I saw the memories were set up really well, in fact too well. Sure they were true but the order they were placed in were to make Severus look good and who can blame him? Remember he is head of Slytherin, a spy and as cunning as they come. Still I like him though so many discount his cunning side, but not me! It's one of my favorite sides of him after all!_

_So do review please!_


	3. Chapter 3: Classes and Unforgivables

Chapter Three: Classes and Unforgivables:

Harry woke up and stretched, he looked up to see the red curtains around him and grinned, he had made it to Hogwarts finally! He got up and stepped out and saw Ron stare at him with a raised eyebrow, what did he expect Harry to wear to bed? A night shirt? The reason for Ron staring was that Harry had a red tee shirt on with Marvin the Martian on it with a caption that said "you do realize this means war" under him and black sleep pants with Looney Tunes characters on them. Harry just grinned, grabbed his clothes and went for a quick shower and shave before he dressed in his uniform and saw his tie had changed to red and gold and on his jumper and robes he now has the Gryffindor crest. He walked down to the great Hall, took a seat at the Gryffindor Table and started to load his plate with food and watched as his mother made her way to the staff table. He looked up his green eyes going wide, his fork fell from his fingers and landed on his plate his jaw was nearly on the table. By his reaction the other students knew he had not expected this at all.

"So not expecting that where you?" Neville said grinning at him.

"N-no, oh she got me, she got me good!" Harry said.

"Let me guess, defense job right?" Ron asked.

"Oh yea, but is there not a curse on that job?" Harry asked.

"Not as of last year, my brother was able to take it off, took him all of four weeks to do it." Ron said, "then again he is a great curse breaker, very few better, this got him his masters as a master curse breaker."

"So my mum is going to teach, I am so dead." Harry said.

"I am sure she will be nice to you." Ron replied.

"Ron if your mother was teaching here would she be nice to you?"

"Point taken." Ron said looking around, "she would not would she?"

"Never know brother of mine, I have nothing to worry about, not after I showed Flint why it was not a good idea to mess with me. I think he might still be in St. Mungos, good thing he is not the heir to the Flint family, I doubt he will ever have kids." Ginny said calming getting every boy around her to pale and back away, "Harry hand me the raspberry jam please."

Harry did with shaking hands and nearly dropped it as Ginny was really scaring him. Up at the head table Lily was sitting by Severus watching her son's reaction, on this was a perfect prank to play on her son! Besides she was a good teacher and with the curse gone from the Defense Job she could be near her son and teach at the same time. She was going to show just why she was perfect for this job and she had a lesson the first years were not going to forget anytime soon. Dumbledore might not like her tactics but it would drive home some very important points to the little dears. She did not believe in coddling children, not even her son, unless he was hurt and needed her comfort. No she was tough as nails, extremely fair and Severus knew she could give him a run for his money in strictness. He almost felt sorry for the little brats, almost but not really as they were _brats_. Finally with breakfast nearly over and the students waiting for their schedules Dumbledore got up.

"Before your heads of houses hand out your schedules for classes I would like to introduce professor Lily Potter. She will be teaching defense against the dark arts and I dare say will be a great asset to this school."

"Thank you headmaster." Lily said standing, "it's great to be back at Hogwarts."

"Dead, I am so dead, dead, dead." Harry muttered.

"Is she really strict as a teacher?" Hermione asked.

"That is like asking does a rattle snake have rattles." Harry replied, "she as I said I am dead."

"She cannot be that bad." Ron said paling.

"Just you wait." Harry replied.

He finished up his breakfast and got his schedule from McGonagall and saw he had potions first, then charms, Arithmancy and then lunch. He had a free period after lunch then he had double defense, yes he was so very dead as his mother would not go easy on him at all. He slung his bag over his shoulder (he had all his books in here along with binders for notes, pens, pencils, some fountain pens and ink and as a joke a kitchen sink) with it's expanding charm and lightweight charm and walked from the great hall. Only to run into the pale white blond heir to the Malfoy family Draco Malfoy. Draco was a prat but he had turned out to be tolerable, well that was after Neville blasted him in a duel and landed him in the hospital wing for two weeks. That was third year when that happened and though Draco was a stuck up pig at times he could be decent too, though today probably was not going to be one of those days.

"Bet you liked that Potter, your mother teaching here." Draco sneered.

"Yea that is what you think, I love my mother but well I am dead." Harry replied, "let me ask you Malfoy what would happen if your mother taught here? Are not our mothers very powerful and the ones who raised us right?"

"Point taken." Draco said, "so what will her classes be like?"

"Hard and scary." Harry said, "mostly scary."

He walked off leaving a worried crowd behind him, if Harry Potter thought his mother was tough they did not stand a chance! Harry was having a bit of fun on his own, his mother was not that bad when she taught him but she could have told him! Scaring the students who would have her today was perfect for him, he could get back at her a bit, speaking of getting back he was going to send a howler to Sirius as he had to know what was going on! Yes he would do so after his classes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lily stood in her classroom and set up for the first year lesson, the very first lesson that many would have had in their short time in the magical world. They had to know what their power was and after getting clearance from the ministry to even teach this lesson she was going to ram that home. Defense was not a class for fun, it was deadly serious and the children had to know what powers they held. She had calming draughts on hand as she knew many would need them but this was necessary. She was well aware that for a week or so she would be the most hated professor here but she was not trying to win a popularity contest, she was trying to save children from a dark path. She watched as the first years came in and took a seat, she had two first year classes back to back, each of fifty eight students each. More than ever she was grateful for the magic in grading quills as she would have gone spare if she had to hand grade her papers.

The students looked up at her awe on their faces, awe she knew would turn to terror in a few short moments. She snapped her fingers and a pretty unicorn stepped forward. The students looked at it in awe and Lily knew that like past and even present day defense instructors she was going to be very unpopular. Yet what she had to do would get these young students to think and hopefully never use their magic for the evil spells she was about to use. She saw Tarus, her godson seated near the front, he had an idea what was coming and was bracing himself the best he could. He looked so much like Sirius at that age she nearly thought she had gone back in time. Yet he had violet eyes, the eyes of his mother not gray and he was a bit shorter than Sirius had been. She took out her wand and this got the students to sit up in anticipation.

"Magic is a gift, it is wonderful and beautiful and full of light." Lily said casting a few bubble and some colored lights from her wand, "it makes you even at your tender years very powerful. Yet there is a dark side to magic, an evil side. There are three spells which are unforgivable, can anyone tell me what the first one is? Yes Mr. Black."

"Imperius curse, it can be overcome but one has to have a strong will and be expecting it." Tarus replied, "very good five points to Ravenclaw, what other ones are there?"

"The Cruciatus curse, no counter, it causes unbearable agony." A Sarah White replied.

"Yes, yes that one is very evil." Lily said, "five points to Hufflepuff, the last one?"

"The killing curse." Tarus said, "what you and Harry survived ma'am."

"Harry survived it." Lily said, "I died."

"But you are not a ghost!" Tommy Edgecombe said.

"No, no I died and was allowed to come back, for my son." Lily said, "now what you need to know is each of you can cast these curses, they are not about power like so many others. Oh no, no they are not, it is about you really meaning it, they are shaped by emotion alone, if you were mad enough and fell controlling enough you could cast these spells, and that is the dark side of magic, let me show you."

She did, the first curse she showed against the unicorn was the Imperius and at first the children giggled as the unicorn walked around and danced. They stopped laughing when the unicorn started to gore itself drawing silvery blood that dripped down it's sides. Lily then very vocally cast the Cruciatus curse and this got many children screaming and crying as the unicorn cried out in pain and fell to the floor screaming and shrieking in pain. Lily took the curse off and the students were on their feet, many were begging her to stop, most were crying and a few looked as if they would pass out. The last spell hit the unicorn with a green light and the light faded from its eyes and it moved no more. Lily cast a spell and the unicorn turned back into a silver statue, which is what it was, she went around to give out calming draughts to those who needed it then stood at the front of the class.

"That was an illusion as I do not wish to kill anyone or anything." Lily said, "that and I like my soul whole and unmarred. That is what you can do with emotion only, that is why they are unforgivable. I know that many of you are new to this world and it is scary for you to learn this now. But you need to know, you have to know what you can do and what the dark arts really are. They are not sweet nice spells that are misunderstood, they are evil spells like those I showed you, spells to bind against one's will. Spells to maim and mutilate, to kill and torture. You will learn what these are and how to defend against them. You are powerful beings and as such you have a choice, wither to be good or evil."

The lesson ended there for the day and the first years left many still in tears. By the end of that morning McGonagall was not happy with Lily, not happy at all. All the first years had been traumatized and for what? Now she knew what Lily had gotten permission to teach and she was furious with the other witch. Severus was not so upset and was seated in the staffroom where he was sipping tea. Lily came in and sat by him taking the perfectly prepared up of tea from him getting him to glare at her, that was _his_ tea and she had taken it from him. She smiled and got him a fresh cup prepared the way they both liked it. Dumbledore came in the room and took a seat, the reason why was clear as McGonagall stormed in the room and began to shout at Lily who just calmly drank her tea. She let McGonagall let off steam before she spoke.

"If I were here for a popularity contest I would just have showed the children Cornish pixies and have done with it." Lily said calmly, "what I did was for the student's benefit, I never harmed a real animal, they saw that in the end. This will get them to think and hopefully keep any of them turning to the dark arts and becoming dark witches or wizards."

"By showing them those spells, ye could scar them!" McGonagall snapped back.

"Hardly, they need to know, this way of teaching is being pushed the world over. First years need to know what they can do, to show them how horrible that spell is on one of the most pure animals will seer into their brains the horrors of those spells and hopefully keep them from ever casting them." Lily retorted.

"As much as I don't like this having to be taught it is necessary." Dumbledore said.

"I canno' believe ye wo' allow this Albus!" McGonagall said.

"It was needed." Sprout said quietly, "sometimes we have to do hard things, besides there were calming droughts for any who needed them right Lily?"

"Of course." Lily said.

"Personally I think Lily enjoyed terrifying the first years." Severus said, "you always wondered why I wanted to teach defense headmaster? To terrorize children, their fear is like fine wine for me."

"Severus you are a horrible man! Is that why there are rumors that you are really a vampire and you drink the blood of students in detention?" Lily asked.

"You both will be the death of me!" McGonagall said.

"I hope not!" Lily said, "we need you."

"Yes, who else could I annoy so?" Severus said smirking.

Lily sat back smiling as McGonagall went off on Severus, she was finding teaching was fun and that Severus gave as good as he got in verbal spars with McGonagall. In fact she saw the rest of the staffroom was just as amused by the sparring as she was. She smiled as she realized this afternoon she was going to have fun with the sixth year defense class, that is if Harry had guessed just what it was she was going to do.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry walked to his first defense knowing his mother had something "special planned". His first classes had been great, potions was great, he proved that while he never would be a potions master he did belong in the NEWT class. He loved charms and Arithmancy was starting to really make sense. He walked into the defense classroom and saw the desks were gone and there were lockers at the back to put their books and bags. They did and turned to face the front of the room to see Lily come in with battle armor on. Harry gulped, oh this was not good, not good at all as his mother was scary powerful. All the sixth years who had passed to their NEWT classes (which was all of them) were here, all forty of them. It was safe to say that Harry's year was the smallest in the history of Hogwarts. Everyone looked confused here as to what was going to happen, why were there no desks and why was professor Potter smiling so sweetly?

"Hello students, today I want to test you to see what your skill levels are so we are going to have a little test." Lily said, "please count off one two three four."

"We are dead." Harry muttered.

"What she cannot kill us." Draco said by him.

"No but well this is going to be interesting." Harry replied.

While they counted off three people came into the room. One was tall with flaming red hair tied back from a pale face with blue eyes clad in what looked like muggle clothes, jeans tucked into dragonskin boots, a weird sisters tee over a white thermal shirt. Next to him was the heavily scarred Alastor Moody with grizzled gray hair, one beady eye and one magical blue one that whizzed around in his head. He was clad in brown robes and had one booted foot and one wooden leg that ended in a clawed foot. He leaned on a staff and smiled sinisterly at the students. The last person really got Harry nervous, Remus Lupin was here and though he looked kindly Harry knew he could duel, oh how he could duel!

"Alright, one's before master Weasley, twos before Auror Moody, threes before professor Lupin and fours before me." Lily said.

"Oh bloody hell I got my brother." Ron muttered.

"Yea I got my mother." Harry replied. "Want to trade?"

"No, no thank you." Ron replied.

"We will test you one by one, you are to duel us as best you can until you either win or are disarmed." Lily said sweetly, "starting now."

The students were nervous, having already heard about the first years classes they would not under estimate professor Potter at all. Most of the students lasted a minute at the most against their chosen instructor. That is until they were down to Harry, Ron, Susan and Draco. Ron lasted four minutes against his brother, Draco lasted two minutes against Remus and Susan lasted a full three minutes against Moody. They all turned to watch as Harry was dueling his own mother and it was clear she was not letting up on him. She drove him back despite how well he was trained, it was clear Harry was way above their league here, he could trade spells and hold shields at a higher level than they could. Finally though Harry was taken down and he bowed to his mother as soon as she gave him his wand back.

"Don't worry by the end of this year you will be as good as Harry is now." Lily said, "I will work you hard, you will hate me but in the end you will be able to use the power you have deep inside."

"Bruises, aching limbs…"

"Harry you want detention?" Lily said glaring at her son.

"No professor Potter!" Harry said.

"Then do behave in my class! Oh and five points from Gryffindor!"

"Yes ma'am." Harry said recognizing his mother was in teacher mode not mother mode at this time, "I am sorry ma'am."

That was the end of the first class and Harry fled the room not wanting to get in any more trouble. His mother did love him dearly but she was a tough teacher, she had to be. Harry had learned so much growing up with her raising him. He had learned so much and knew that one day he could tell others just how he was raised and how his life had gone. He knew as much about the muggle world as the magical and once Voldemort was gone he knew he could fully live his life. He knew the prophecy, had since he was eleven and was told how his next five years of training would go. It made the sometimes brutal feeling training worth it to remember the prophecy he had to fill because Voldemort had made it valid. He went to dinner and then spent the evening studying and writing the essays needed for his classes before he went to bed later that evening.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So you may be thinking why would Lily teach eleven year old children about such dark spells. The reason is that you have to mean it when you cast one of those spells, no matter how powerful a magical one is those spells cannot be cast with power but by meaning it. So yes, an eleven year old meaning the spells could cast it. _

_Anyway do please review!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Years Before Hogwarts

Chapter Four: The Years Before Hogwarts:

Lily sat thinking back over the years and how it was she had come to be here at Hogwarts once more. Fifteen years before she had learned a horrible truth from the goblins, She was well liked by the goblins, as one of Flitwick's favorite students he had introduced her to them. Her humility with them, the respect she showed endeared her to them, then again she was considered lucky because of her dark red hair and bright green eyes among the goblin races as this was rare in their people and any goblin born with such features always went on to do great things. After the attack and death of James that very night she had felt the darkness in Harry's wound, as did Poppy and the only people she had thought could help her were the goblins. She had taken Harry and went to them despite the late hour she needed help. Entering the bank she found Tornear, a short old goblin clad in the banker's uniform of brown gold trimmed suit with tails, golden waistcoat and stockings and highly polished boots. His ruby buttons gleamed and his brown eyes went wide with alarm at the sight of Harry.

"_Bring him, there is evil that has attacked him_." Tornear said in Gobblygook.

"_You are right master goblin, that is why I brought him here, only the goblins know how to destroy the greatest evils_." Lily replied in the same tongue. "_I fear what it is, the blackest most evil of arts_."

"_Come, we have goblins and curse breakers who can help_." Tornear said.

They walked through the empty lobby away from the door that led to the vaults to where there was a corridor with elevators in it. Tornear ran what looked like a muggle keycard on a golden plate, a light flashed and they all climbed into the lift. They did not go up to the offices of the goblins but deep into the earth, not as far down as the vaults but still a good distance in the ground. They got out and Lily followed the goblin down what looked like a concrete corridor straight out of a WWII bunker. The runes and statues of goblins showed that it was not, iron doors could be seen as they walked. They came to a room with goblin guards in full armor. Tornear led them in and Lily saw a small stone table and several more goblins in pure white. She placed Harry on the stone table and he started to fuss until one of the goblin females cooed at him getting him to giggle.

"There master Potter, we are not going to hurt you." Goblin Healer Ruby said, "just get that nasty curse out of you."

"Sweets?" Harry asked.

"Oh a smart one, such a love."

"Yes he is smart and after this yes of course he can."

"Chocolate?" Harry asked.

"Of course love." Ruby replied.

She was as gentle as she could be with him as she removed the bandage and saw the angry black wound. She frowned and then took out a pair of tweezers and took out a small fragment of wood and dropped it into a container. Then she put a paste on the cut, far from being painful this was designed to remove evil with a cooling sensation. Finally Harry was healed and he sat up and was given a few squares of chocolate that he ate. Ruby began to run tests on the fragment and she scowled. She put the container on a counter in the center of some runes and pressed some buttons with runes on it. The shard of wood glowed and a dark substance was drawn out strand by strand until it was removed and placed in an orb. The shade tried to get free, bouncing against the orb but no matter how it fought it could not get out.

"Well that was what I was afraid of." Ruby said. "You know what a Horcrux is?"

"I have heard of them, Sirius told me there are such things but even he does not fully know what they are." Lily replied.

"They are the worst thing one can do, one must kill with the killing curse, then the soul is fractured. Once this is done a ritual is done and part of the soul is drawn into a container. I do not think that this dark lord meant to turn your son into one. I fear he has made more than one."

"Can you find out how many?" Lily asked.

"Of course, we come across these all the time, easy for us to detect and destroy them. There are none left in England, well there were none left." Ruby said, "now we know what we are working with we can find any more he might have, you just take care of that sweet baby of yours."

"I will, our world owes you and your people so much." Lily said, "thank you."

Lily left and went back to Hogwarts and made her pledge to Dumbledore and then left with Sirius. He would have had her stay at his flat as he went to sort out his mother but Lily wanted a few words with her. She let Remus take care of Harry while she went with Sirius who was scared that she was going to do something violent he had no choice but to follow her to his ancestral home. She had changed into robes, James favorite green ones that he loved on her and she let Sirius let her into the house. The ancient house elf Kreacher saw them and muttering about blood traitors led them to where Mrs. Black was seated in awful splendor. Lily was shocked at how old this woman looked, she was not that old, maybe McGonagall's age but she looked closer to Dumbledore's age. She was clad in black and she looked up at her son with loathing.

"How dare you bring her into my house!" Mrs. Black snarled, "and how dare you come here!"

"I am the current lord Black mother and if you wish to continue living here you will recognize that." Sirius said coldly, "no more can you harm me you evil hag!"

"You dare bring a mudblood here?" Mrs. Black said.

"This mudblood can hand you your ass magically, have you looked in the mirror lately? Old before your time, weak body unable to cast much magic and what you cast is dark." Lily said taking out her wand and aiming it at Mrs. Black, "you know what a Horcrux is?"

"I do." Mrs. Black said.

"Know what your precious dark lord did?" Lily said coldly watching her pale, "he created not one but many, what do you think of that."

"You lie!"

"She does not mistress." Kreacher said walking in looking at Lily, "does the mudblood know about Horcruxes of evil dark lord?"

"I do." Lily said getting on a level with the house elf, "and something tells me you do too. I have friends, powerful ones who can destroy them."

"What friends?"

"Goblins, wonderful goblin friends." Lily said.

"You give your word this will be destroyed?" Kreacher asked.

"I do, please tell me."

Kreacher did, he told of how Regulus had been called by the dark lord and required to let Kreacher go with him. He told of drinking the potion and the locket, how he had come back as ordered. How he told Regulus what had been done, then he told of how Regulus went back and drank the poison and gave the locket to Kreacher. Kreacher handed the very same locket to Lily who felt the evil in it. Mrs. Black was wailing in shock and fear and realization that her dark lord was really evil and more than just dark, he was a black lord of the worst kind. She clutched at her chest and made to stand but fell to the floor dead. Kreacher checked her pulse but found nothing and shook his head, he was surprised when Sirius knelt by him and looked deep into the small elf's eyes.

"Noble Kreacher, good Kreacher you have done all you can to end the reign of Voldemort." Sirius said, "this will be destroyed, would you like to watch?"

"Master would let me?" Kreacher asked.

"Of course, oh and lady Potter and her son will need to live here, if you could make rooms ready please?" Sirius said looking up at Lily who smiled and nodded to him.

"Yes master, Kreacher would be honored to do so, but what about the former Mrs. Black?"

"Call the undertaker, can't have her fouling up my house anymore." At a glare from Kreacher, "hey it is her fault Regulus joined the dark lord and then died."

The next years flew by, Sirius got two more house elves that Kreacher could boss around. They wore uniforms now, not clothes of course, simple brown belted tunics, brown hose and soft leather shoes and caps and crisp white half aprons. They had the Black crest on their tunics and they were loyal and happy as only well treated house elves could be. Sirius ended up setting new trends in many a pureblood home, house elves started to wear uniforms, Technomancy was accepted though still a bit too slowly for Lily's taste and Sirius was a feared and liked lord at the same time. It was clear the house of Black was turning back to its noble roots as even the house was cleared out of evil things and all of Grimmauld Square aside from Black manor was sold to St. Mungos and turned into a larger and much better hospital.

Harry grew and was trained and taught from a young age. He learned to speak French, German, Italian, Spanish, Japanese, Mandarin, Latin and Gobblygook. He learned both muggle and magical history, he went to a muggle primary and enjoyed every bit of his time before he started his magical education. For five years he learned as many branches of defensive magic as he could. In his younger years he had to wear glasses but at eleven his mother finally allowed him magical contacts. He had studied hard these past few years, much of it was defensive magic, culture and he spent time exercising his vast magical core. He had power in spades but he had to learn to channel, to control and use it.

His first test had come at only twelve years of age, the monster of Slytherin had been released in Hogwarts and what was worse one of his pen-pal friend's sisters had been taken to the chamber of secrets. He found this out when Hedwig, did something that proved she was more than a normal owl. She had grabbed him and in a flash of snow transported him into the chamber of secrets dropping him to the floor. Harry did not have much time to look around as he saw Fawkes, Dumbledore's fire phoenix drop something in his hands. Harry saw it was a hat and he put it on and at once a voice was heard in his head. It declared him a Gryffindor and he felt a sharp pain on the top of his head. He took the hat off and pulled out a long sword with golden handle with rubies, he turned to see a very pale Ron standing before him.

"Um did you ask for a hero?" Harry asked the other boy, "cause I think God has a since of humor as I am no hero."

"Well I cannot get into the chamber and my sister is in there!" Ron said looking scared then seeing the brilliant white bird with black tipped wings and amber eyes, "a snow phoenix!"

"Yea, I am just as surprised as you mate." Harry said turning to the door, "hmm, Parseltongue, I got that as right of conquest. _Open in the name of Salazar_."

"I am going with you!" Ron said bravely, "I got your back!"

"Thanks." Harry replied.

He walked into the chamber and saw a tall handsome boy with black hair and blue eyes clad in Slytherin house robes over his school uniform. At his feet was poor Ginny Weasley so pale and looking more dead than alive. Harry saw the diary and listened to the speech by this boy realizing with horror this was the missing Horcrux the goblins had such a hard time finding. He heard a hiss and turned looking to the floor to see a wall of snake near him, he heard a trill of music and a shriek of pain before he knew it was safe to look up. The great basilisk, now with ruined eyes was still trying to eat him. He jumped to the top of the snake and drove the sword through its head and held on tight as the snake thrashed around in its death throes before it lay still. He then jumped down and stabbed his sword through the diary which ended up killing the soul fragment of Voldemort. It was then Ginny woke to find Ron holding her, she saw Harry and began to cry.

"You saved her Harry." Ron said.

"Well you asked for a hero, I am having a few words with my overgrown chicken." Harry grumbled, "glad you are alright."

"I am going to be expelled." Ginny sobbed, "it was all me!"

"No you will not, Merlin you are a first year, probably thought this was a harmless journal." Harry said, "besides who would want to harm you with a dark enchanted diary? You could not have known."

"But you would not have been trapped by it!" Ginny wailed.

"Don't be so sure." Harry said remembering a few rather painful lesions from his mother regarding how to find out if an item was dark or not, "if it will rest your mind my mum can teach you how to figure out what is dark or not."

"But why would she do that?" Ginny asked.

"So you will feel secure when you pick up a book or anything else." Harry replied, "now let's use this over grown chickens to get to the headmasters office."

"We might want to get the defense teacher and Neville." Ron said.

They walked out and found that Lockhart's _Obliviate_ charm had met Neville's very strong shield and had hit him. He now could not remember his name or what he was doing here. He had ended up in St. Mungos were he would remain for the remainder of his days. From here everyone was flashed to the headmaster's office where the Weasleys and Lily waited for Harry. Lily's locator charm on Harry had shown he was in Hogwarts when she found he was gone and so she was here. She listened to the tale that was told and told Hedwig if she did something like that again she was going to end up as dinner and Severus was going to have snow phoenix for his potions. Hedwig, morphed back to owl form just hooted and nuzzled her head against Lily's hand. The story was told of the battle by Ron and Harry then the Weasleys and Neville went to the hospital wing. It was then Lucius Malfoy came into the office and Lily put two and two together.

Before Dumbledore could stop her she had her wand out and was battling the Malfoy head who realized that she was one power and very angry witch. She badly damaged him and got his wand, he fell to his knees and begged for his life, Lily gave it to him but as punishment demanded his house elf Dobby. She then asked the little elf who he would like to serve and he said Harry. Harry then ended up with Dobby as his house elf and would give him a uniform of black fatigues, soft boots and a utility belt and cap. Cowed, hurt and defeated Lucius was allowed to leave after he made a pledge to never do something as wicked as give a cursed diary to an innocent child.

The next years were quiet, there was no hint of the dark lord, or of Peter Pettigrew who had all but disappeared. Harry trained and grew and bonded fully with Hedwig his snow phoenix. It was rare for any phoenix to bond with an individual, they were extremely long lived and if they did bond it was usually with a magical position, much like Fawkes with Hogwarts. They could live well over a thousand years, it was believed there were an hundred of each kind and there were four kinds of phoenix, the fire, snow, forest and river. When a phoenix got sick they went through a burning day, they would burn away all sickness or curses and spend a week as a fledgling before they regained their strength. It was one reason they had such long lives and why so many thought them immortal, with how long they could live.

Harry had met the champions of the Triwizard tournament when he was fourteen and made good friends of them. Cedric Diggory was a Hufflepuff , he was tall handsome with gray eyes and light brown hair and the perfect Hogwarts champion. Fleur Delacour was from Beauxbatons, a fair haired blue eyed witch who happened to be a quarter Veela, something that Harry had to get used to, still she was sweet and kind and liked "little Harry" as she called him (the only one besides his mother who could get away with this) and treated him like a brother. Next was Victor Krum, a duck footed, slump shouldered young man with heavy featured face, brown hair and wary brown eyes. Once one got through his thick shell he was a nice and friendly boy with a great sense of humor. Harry was friends with them to this day.

Just before he was to come to Hogwarts he had been notified of a werewolf threat just on the outskirts of the forbidden forest. He knew that to get the respect of the centaurs he needed to do something spectacular. Which was why he was seated high in a tree with a sniper rifle, charms to hide, mask his scent and enhance his vision. He waited until the werewolves, led by Grayback came into the clearing, they really were stupid, these werewolves, they had a chance to live a good life in the magical world, to get the Wolfsbane at a reasonable cost. Yet these ones wanted no part of that and loved to kill, maim and turn innocent little children. Harry readied his rifle and taking aim he took Grayback out first. It was mayhem after that, the werewolves howled and ran casting spells if they could others clawing at trees as Harry took shot after shot after shot. He did not leave one alive and with his job done he jumped on his broom and headed to Hogwarts just in time for the end of the sorting ceremony.

Now Harry was here and Lily was teaching, some people were not happy with her style but it was needed. Severus was of course fun to be around and like the brother figure he was to tease. He gave as good as he got and when they traded verbal barbs many thought they were warring, but they were only having fun. Lily had put the fear of God into Sirius and Sirius had apologized to Severus and both had become friends. Friends who did that age old "male bonding" of drinking each other under the table, fighting and having each other's backs. Severus still had not found a witch to settle down with though he dated quite a bit. If what was true he made quite a few witches happy even when he stopped dating them, he was such a gentleman. Lily stepped from the window she had been standing and watched as her grading quill graded the essays before her. She smirked, the students would learn quickly that just because she was Gryffindor did not translate to coddling in grading. Her wit on the papers rivaled Severus's and students were going to fear (and later looking back) regard her with fondness.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So there is what Harry has been doing in summary, things pick up from here on out. Harry is back, at Hogwarts and of course guess who will come back? Yea our favorite dark lord (yea right)._

_Anyway do review please!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Dark Lord Rises

Chapter Five: The Dark Lord Rises:

The old manor had been vacant for many years now, even the aged caretaker had died and left the manor completely empty. The only people who came were the landscapers once a month to trim hedges, mow the lawn and as needed paint the outside of the house. They would continue to do this for rumors had it there was a new owner though no-one saw anyone come or go from the house. Most people chose to stay clear of the haunted manor, haunted it was said by the family who had died there so many years before. That was probably why no-one saw the light of a fire from an upstairs room or took notice of a cloaked hooded figure making his way to the manor. The figure entered the house quietly and made his way up the stairs to where he was sure his master was waiting.

The man removed the hood of his cloak and the long sliver blond hair of the head of the Malfoy family was revealed. Lucius Malfoy was a smart man, he knew Voldemort was back by the fact his mark had hurt and turned darker. He knew his lord was weak and would need help as his mark had not turned red for a summons. He wondered how many more would come as the house was very quiet and no-one else seemed to be there. He saw a snake slither across the floor right by him and into the room ahead of him. The sounds of someone speaking Parseltongue came to him and he understood a few words of what was said. He knew Voldemort knew he was out here but he hesitated, fear rooting him to the floor.

"Come in Lucius," came the voice of Voldemort. Lucius entered the room and fell to his knees before the hooded form of his master. "Yet you have taken a long time to come to me."

"Master I despaired that you were lost to us." Lucius said quietly.

"He was not." Came a voice Lucius did not know well.

He came into the room and saw a pudgy man clad in black robes with a small woolen cap on his thinning blond hair. He had watery blue eyes and rat-like features, he was older now but Lucius knew this was Peter Pettigrew. So this is where he had got to had he? Pettigrew had gone and found Voldemort in his travels in the dark forests of Albania and brought him back to England. Not out of loyalty but as a way to get revenge on those that he believed had wronged him, the Potters. He was waiting for the day he could do the ritual to bring the dark lord back to fully power and make his enemies pay. Lucius made to kneel but Wormtail forced him back as the glamours on the dark lord were just that, he did not want Lucius to find out how weak he really was.

"Yet here I am Lucius." Voldemort said coldly, "what of the diary I asked you to take care of?"

"I got it into Hogwarts as you asked master." Lucius said feeling more fear than ever before.

"Where is it now?" Voldemort said.

"Master I never expected the brat-who-dared-live to d-destroy it." Lucius said looking down at the floor.

"Is that why you despaired on my return Lucius?" Voldemort said softly.

"Yes master." Lucius said feeling the anger of Voldemort.

"Wormtail show him our displeasure." Voldemort said.

Wormtail stepped forward and leveled his wand at Lucius and Lucius braced himself for death. However he was hit with an expertly cast _Crucio _and he could not help but wreath and scream on the floor. It was left on him so long he thought he would go mad, but he would not beg for mercy, a Malfoy did not do that ever. Even if he was a man to do that he had seen enough punishments by Voldemort to know that just got him more angry and the punishment was extended out. Finally it was over and Lucius lay on the floor gasping in pain and wondering what was going to happen to him next.

"I do not know if I can trust you with anything important Lucius." Voldemort said coldly.

"Master please, I wished only to bring you back." Lucius said, "I was desperate, I confess I was lost, I know I am weak but I offer my services once more master."

"Yes you answer truthfully Lucius." Voldemort said. "You are weak but loyal"

"Yes master." Lucius said. "Master I have access to St. Mungos."

"Of what concern is that to the dark lord?" Wormtail asked.

"Peace Wormtail, what is there Lucius?" Voldemort asked.

"Blood master, many ancient houses, the heads of them have samples of their blood there to study." Lucius said, "Harry Potter is one of those my lord."

"I see, if you could bring a vial then maybe you would be of some use to me. Fail in this Lucius and you will die." Voldemort said.

"Yes master." Lucius said, "I will not fail you, I will bring the brat's blood."

He walked from the manor and once outside the Apparation wards that had been set up he Apparated to the meeting point he had with the unspeakables. He knew the work that Lily Potter, this meeting was her doing and that he could redeem himself. He knew what he had to do but he was not looking forward to it at all. It could go so very, very wrong. Lily was there her green eyes fairly glowing as she looked up at Lucius.

"So he accepted you back." Lily said, "what does he want?"

"Your son's blood." Lucius replied.

"Oh the fool, the fool!" Lily said laughing, "I know the ritual he will do and yes you will give him the blood."

"You want him back?" Lucius said looking confused, "but why?"

"So my son can kill him once and for all." Lily said, "get him the blood, it's time to give the world a Christmas present that none will forget."

"It's not Christmas." Lucius said.

"You really are thick," Lily said, "but soon you will understand."

"Yes of course." Lucius said turning to leave.

"Oh and Lucius cross me and your head will roll." Lily said, "then end up on a pike do I make myself clear?"

"Of course."

Lucius left and was grateful Lily was merciful, the dark lord would torture anyone that betrayed him to death but Lily was different. She would have his head cut off, no torture, no hexes or curses, he would still be dead but at least he would not die in horrible pain. Lily did hate playing with the enemy after all, and if she did fight she fought mostly fair and she was deadly in battle, Lucius knew that full well. He almost pitted Voldemort, almost, after all he did not want him back, these past years had been good without him and he wanted the peaceful days to continue.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Two people stood in the cool graveyard with a large cauldron between them. Both were clad in black robes, the tall man was watching the shorter man as he carefully watched the potion in the cauldron enter the final stages. It was time, this potion was very hard to make and only those at a masters level in potions could even hope to make it. Though Peter Pettigrew was considered a weak wizard he was brilliant at potions and had, in school made most of the prank potions for the Marauders. Now he made a far more sinister potion to bring back fully the evil dark lord Voldemort.

"Bones of the father you will renew your son." Wormtail said pointing his wand at the grave below the cauldron and dust shot into the cauldron. "Flesh of the servant willingly given." He took out a knife and calmly, as if he did this everyday cut off his own right hand letting it fall into the cauldron. He let out a hiss of pain but used his wand to stop the bleeding. "Flesh of the enemy forcibly taken." He took the vial of Harry's blood and poured it into the cauldron.

Wormtail stepped back and though he had to be in great pain he refused to show it and stood, waiting and watching. The cauldron's contents brightened and looked like bright diamonds. The light went out and a thin hairless man rose from the cauldron and at once Wormtail was there with robes to clothe him. He bowed deeply as the creature stepped from the cauldron and began to examine his pale hairless head and face, his hands and body and he turned, his red eyes on Lucius then on his most loyal servant. Wormtail was in pain and suffering greatly but refused to show it. He bowed low to his lord as Voldemort stretched and looked around with his cruel red eyes. He turned to the trembling Wormtail and looked over at Lucius but did not speak to him.

"You are to be rewarded Wormtail." Voldemort said to the man who was now on his knees before Voldemort.

"Seeing you reborn is reward enough master." Wormtail said.

"Yet you are to be rewarded, show me your arm." Voldemort said and Wormtail held up his left one, "no not yet, your reward first."

Wormtail held up the stump of his right arm up and Voldemort summoned with his wand a hand, it was silver in color and looked like a knight's gauntlet. Voldemort fastened this onto the stump of Wormtail 's arm and at once the pain in Wormtail 's eyes was gone. He looked at his new hand with awe and fell on his face at Voldemort's feet.

"Master I am not worthy of such an honor." Wormtail said. "You are too good to me master."

"No Wormtail, you have been most loyal to me, now to call the others, I wish to see who is still loyal, who will come when summoned, now show me your left arm." Voldemort said.

"Yes master." Wormtail said.

He did and Voldemort touched his arm with his wand and Wormtail winced slightly but did not say anything. Lucius saw the mark move as if alive and he watched as Voldemort stepped back and stood waiting. There was a sound but by the look on the dark wizard's faces not the one they had expected. Wormtail had his wand out and pointed at a man, a man that clearly was a muggle. The muggle was killed at once and the remainder of the dark lord's death eaters arrived. Lord Voldemort was back and he was going to usher in a reign of terror and blood and show the world who was the true master.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Severus sat in the sitting room of Lily's quarters his master's robes and coat thrown over a chair, his sleeves rolled up and a bandage on his left forearm. He had not been aware the goblins needed the dark lord back in order to remove the mark and that it would really hurt. It would take time to heal and he could not remove the bandage for a week because of that. He summoned the bottle of firewhisky Lily had poured another shot and poured himself one downing it in one go. Lily took the bottle back and poured another shot, she could hold her alcohol very well as Severus knew all too well and he hoped she was nearly done, this was his next to last bottle of firewhisky after all. Lucius Malfoy had the nerve to step into the room and take a seat, he took out a bottle of Ogden's best and put it on the table, at least he was not drinking all Severus's firewhisky though Severus was forgetting who had bought him a case a few years ago.

"So he is back." Lucius said, "lucky sod, you got yours off."

"Yes, the goblins did it." Severus replied, "bloody hurt."

"Well you made the mistake of joining him a bit of pain for penitence will not kill you." Lily said getting Severus to smirk, she really did know how to say the right things and never sugar coat anything, "though you did pay for your mistakes already and I was not going to let you go back."

"Oh but let me go back, let the dark lord have his play toy back." Lucius muttered.

"Well that is what a pretty boy like you is good for." Severus said.

"Don't start, I don't want to clean blood or organs off my walls thank you." Lily said, "so now the monster is back, Harry will love to take him down."

"Yes and I have a surprise for him brewing too." Severus said his eyes glinting.

"Did I ever tell you lady Potter that you scare me?" Lucius said, "but not as much as you and Severus working together."

"Thank you, we aim to please." Severus said tossing back another drink, "we are family after all, bound in blood you know."

"Yes I know." Lucius said.

Lily, Severus and Lucius made quite the unholy trilogy as it where. Oh they were not on the side of evil or wickedness but they were not above doing whatever they had to in order to win this war. There was a reason James did all he could to marry Lily, and why he worshiped her most of it was love but he knew how very powerful she was too and he of course wanted to have that power in his children. Lily understood that magic helped make many good marriages, that with matched power the magical couple's love would be amazing. It was harder when a magical married a muggle but even then love could overcome all. Harry came into the room and as quick as thought got his hand on a shot of firewhisky and downed it. Lily did not even stop him, but she did when he tried for another.

"One is enough Harry." Lily said, "you can barely hold that as it is."

"You let him drink?" Lucius asked.

"It's that or I drop acid or smoke pot." Harry shot back, then at a glare from his mother, "I have maybe a shot a week if that."

"I am not surprised." Severus said, "and I think that vice is allowed with what you have to do."

"Yea and what I have done, so much evil has to be destroyed and we few brave, we band of brothers must fight." Harry said taking a bottle of Butterbeer and raising it up. "Here is to the dark sod may his new life be really short!"

"Here, here." Lucius said toasting him.

Harry finished his Butterbeer, hugged his mother and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Lucius knew the young man was ready and itching for his battle with Voldemort. He realized Harry had been trained from a young age and knew he had to fight Voldemort. The determination to win at all costs and the fact he was fighting for freedom and the lives of his loved ones meant that maybe, just maybe he had a chance to win against the dark lord after all.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Yes Voldemort has to come back so Harry can kill him once and for all. Though Lily did make sure that "blood of the enemy" was given willingly. This will play a major part in the future. Lucius is bound to do the right thing by oaths and an unbreakable vow. He cannot betray Lily or Harry or he will die, and really he does not want Voldemort back. As for Harry have a drink, well it's one, his mother was there and drinking ages are really stupid. Let the parents decide when a child is ready for a beer or wine or even spirits, not the government._

_Anyway do review please!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Best Laid Plans

Chapter Six: The Best Laid Plans:

Harry loved being at Hogwarts, he loved everything about it, the classes, the food, the girls, the portraits, statues, armor, girls, tapestries, magic and of course girls. Hey he was a teen boy and a hormonal one at that though he was a noble one. He was enjoying dating too, he was not dating one girl and made sure that the two girls he was dating knew of the other. To his surprise Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley did not mind "sharing" him at all and after his defense classes they would help sooth his aching muscles. This was how Severus found him, seated in the library with madam Pince watching them while the studied or acted as if they were. Harry had been here three months and now had a plan to deal with Voldemort. He looked up at Severus and smiled, which got Severus to scowl at the cheeky teen.

"The time draws near, are you ever going to take this seriously Harry?" Severus asked.

"I do, all the time sir, I just need a bit of time to unwind and relax." Harry replied, "sharpen the saw and all that, you did read the Seven Habits book I sent you?"

"Yes, you have a plan?" Severus asked.

"Sure, it's going to be brilliant sir." Harry replied, "I have planned for this most of my life, it's a year early but I am ready."

"See that you are." Severus said.

"Well how does setting a pack of Veela on him sound?" Harry asked innocently.

"Harry that would be cruel to the Veela!" Ginny said.

"I agree, they would get indigestion." Luna said, "Veela always do when they consume a dark lord."

"Er right Miss Lovegood." Severus replied.

He left the library in a billow of black robes nodding at madam Pince as he left. What most did not know was that madam Pince was in fact his mother Eileen Prince. She had only changed her name and added a simple glamour though if you looked closely you could tell they were related. She was a good woman but with a weakness for books, they were like her children and she had carefully and painstakingly restored, mended and on occasion replaced books in the Hogwarts Library. She strengthened the wards in the library to keep it safe and students could not cast spells here as she would not let her "children" be hurt. She had smacked her son upside the head for writing in his books but he had always retorted he was improving them, which was true, he never heighted text he would add useful things in the margins. Harry sighed and got out some fresh parchment, a fountain pen, dipped it in the ink and began a letter to Voldemort.

_Dear Tom Riddle, styled as the dark lord Voldemort,_

_I would respectfully like to invite you to a duel at Hogwarts in a week's time. I understand you wish to confront me, I have the same wish for you as you did kill my father and tried to kill my mother and I. I wish to face you in the great hall and the winner will be declared the leader of the magical world. I know the prophecy, know this Tom I fully intend on killing you. The duel will be overseen by a neutral party, and we both will follow the rules they set down._

_Your never friend,_

_Earl of Godric's Hallow, _

_Harry James Potter_

Harry was not surprised when Hedwig flew into the library, grabbed the letter and was gone in a flash of snow. Madam Pince glared at him but did not throw him from the library. Soon he would know if Voldemort would answer his call for battle or would bow out like the coward Harry was sure he was. He was nervous but knew that he had to end this war before it could get started. What better way than showing everyone in Hogwarts that he was not the kind of wizard to mess with by taking down Voldemort? All he had to do was wait for a reply and he did hope it would be yes, he did not look forward to hunting down a dark lord. A few days later the answer came and Harry read it.

_To the insolent brat who dares challenge me, I will accept your invitation of battle and will meet you at Hogwarts on the 3__rd__ day of December. This will be your last day on earth as fully intend on removing you form the world._

_Signed,_

_Lord Voldemort._

Harry smirked, this was going to be good, though he was a bit nervous and was aware he could still die he was going to finish what Voldemort had started. He hoped the prophecy that Voldemort had made real was fully in his favor, if not then he was willing to die if he so had to. He folded the letter up and went to his next classes as if he was not going to face an evil dark lord in a few days time.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry watched as at the appointed time Voldemort came into the great hall flanked by what remained of his followers all clad in black, none with masks at this time. The minister actually growled as he saw Lucius among them but at a look from Harry he lowered his wand from cursing the man. Voldemort was clad in expensive robes of silk and velvet with a velvet cap on his bald head. His cloak was fine velvet and his soft leather shoes barely made a sound on the floor. He had black armor on padded no doubt with silk and his red eyes glowed as he glared at Harry who stood looking more a lord than Voldemort ever could as Harry was clad in robes of green trimmed in red with silver armor over all.

"Hello Tom, thank you for coming." Harry said.

"My name is lord Voldemort you ill mannered brat!" Voldemort snarled.

"No, you were not knighted or made a lord by the crown, you are no lord Tom you committed treason by putting yourself above your rank. I am a true lord, you are not, however that is not however what I wish to speak of today before we duel, I think you would wish to hear about this."

"Oh and what would that be?" Voldemort said.

"Horcrux, or more importantly multiple ones." Harry said.

He smiled as he got the reaction he wanted, Voldemort looked at him stunned and watched as Harry made a table appear to show seven items on it. He saw his diary, ring, the locket, the cup and diadem the head of Nagini (taken by Neville a week earlier). He snarled in rage at Harry and expected to see a look of amusement on the brat's face. Yet when he looked up at the boy he saw sadness? Why would the brat be sad how dare he feel sorry for him!

"Now I would like to share with all who are here just what a Horcrux is." Harry said, "I wanted the goblins to but well they don't see how great they are by destroying these."

"Well they do come across them quite a bit." Lily said, "the ancient treaties give them the right to destroy them."

"I agree." Severus said "but you Harry can tell what they are the best."

"Right well a Horcrux can be created when a witch or wizard commits first degree murder, murder they fully mean and then use a spell to create a Horcrux, sounds simple right? Wrong, many try to make one most fail, all but six in history have even been able to create one, however Tom here could not just create one he had to have more than one, very bad idea."

"I thought it at good idea." Voldemort snarled, he was starting to look scared.

"No, now Tom here figured out that when he made one Horcrux his soul was not split in half to his delight. He tricked a good and noble man who had studied these in away to destroy them mind you. So back to how these things are created, a shard, is taken off the soul and placed in an item, an eighth in fact which is why you see seven things here. However there was a slight problem when old Tom here came to kill me, a small shard, really small hit me and lodged in my forehead. It was too small a piece to anchor Tom here to the mortal plain but if it had not been gotten out by some very good and noble goblins when I was a babe we might not be having this conversation. Now how much soul do you think is in Tom now?"

Everyone was stunned by what he had said so far and looked from one to the other while Harry spoke. He was more than lucky, somehow he was blessed by a higher being, by God. There was no way he could have gone through what he had and not be. Lily it seemed took all this better than most witches and wizards here. She shook her head looking over at Voldemort, she knew where this was going, Voldemort was insane by his own hand, he had done this to himself, no-one else had. Lily liked seeing the man, no thing who had taken her one true love from her suffer as she knew he suffered now.

"He has a bit less than an eight left in him, so you can imagine what that has done to his power, oh he is still powerful but nothing like what he could have been had he not given into evil." Harry said. "He cannot even blame his upbringing for how he turned out."

"My father…."

"Your mother tricked him and used illegal love potions on him! Sure you were raised in an Orphanage but you could not have been raised in a nicer one at that time. I know for a fact speaking to orphans of that time you got three good meals a day, Christmas gifts and your caregivers did care about you. Then Dumbledore took you under his wing and did all he could to give you family and how did you replay him?" Harry hissed his green eyes glowing, "you went on a killing spree killing three innocent people then killed a student blaming Hagrid for it and then if that were not enough you left the school to become an evil illegal dark lord!"

"You know nothing you brat!"

"Oh?" Harry snarled, "Albus Dumbledore loved you and wanted you to be his son at one time and you betrayed him you bastard!"

There were murmurs around the hall, many people were looking at Dumbledore with new eyes, they saw for the first time a man who had been betrayed horribly. Voldemort for once had nothing to say at all he saw his own followers looking at him warily. Yet he was too far gone to change and he looked at Harry and saw him as his downfall, yet he needed a mirror to look into and he would see the real monster that was him. There were looks of horror too as many realized what had been done to Dumbledore and some who had never seen Dumbledore as anything but the enemy realized he was human and had been hurt the worst here. With a snarl Voldemort sent a killing curse and Harry hitting him and causing Harry to fall to the floor seemingly dead. With a feral scream Lily pressed forward to take on the evil dark lord actually shoving Dumbledore out of the way.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

While Harry was gone from the mortal plane for a time the battle raged on around him. Sirius and Remus had cornered Wormtail and were taking a very graphic and horrific revenge on their old "friend". They had got his wand away from him and used quite a few hexes and curses to remove his hands and feet, when he tried to crawl away on what was left of his legs Sirius cut his legs off above the knee cauterizing his wounds. He was not done, he cut off Wormtail's arms and when Wormtail tried to beg he found his tongue cut out and looked at it in horror on the floor before Remus incinerated it with his wand. The last thing he saw was Sirius and Remus pointing their wands at him and then nothing as they removed his eyes leaving him without limbs, tongue or eyes.

"Is he dead?" Ginny asked walking up.

"No, he is not yet." Sirius said raising his wand to end Wormtail's life.

"Hmm, well this is for Harry and all those you harmed!" Ginny snarled and she sent a silent witches spell that removed Wormtail's manhood. "Now you can kill him."

"That was evil." Sirius said trembling as he slit Wormtail's throat, "all witches know that?"

"We are taught it yes," Ginny said, "along with other things."

"I am not going to ever upset a witch again." Sirius said, "ever, ever, ever!"

"Good idea." Remus said looking just as pale. "Very good idea."

While this was going on Severus was the only one for a moment that realized Harry was alive and groaning in pain as he sat up. He helped Harry up and the boy looked around at the battle, he had to end this now before any innocent died and so he sent up several loud bangs from his wand that actually got everyone to stop fighting and turn to the sound. They saw Harry Potter very much alive, Severus on one side of him Dumbledore on the other. Voldemort stared at him in shock, he had not expected this at all, the brat should be dead!

"You know that really is getting old, you using that spell on me." Harry said calmly, "in fact you trying to kill me is really getting old."

"I will finish this Harry." Dumbledore said and he meant it, "you can rest now."

"No Albus, it is my fight, I will tend to him, he chose me to fight and so I will take him out." Harry said smiling up at the headmaster, "let me take care of him."

"As much as I want Harry out of this fight, he has to take down Voldemort himself." Lily said sadly.

"I am responsible for him being here." Dumbledore replied sadly.

"No, you cannot say that, I will deal with him." Harry said, "I must, for all of us."

"Very well, may the gods go with you." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore watched as one of his former students and one of his students under him now prepared to face off. He looked to Harry, so much was put on him but he was so strong and noble just like a hero should be! He was willing to walk into danger again and again even if it meant he would die. Dumbledore felt badly for how he had not trusted Lily and how Harry was not dark as he feared but a good powerful and wonderful young man. He looked from Harry to Severus, he loved these two boys the most, next to Severus, _his_ boy. Such a noble boy to risk his life to come back and spy for all of them, he looked up as Harry gave his challenge to Voldemort. He had worked several charms to keep Severus from going back to the dark lord, he was not going to lose his sharp tempered, razor tongued noble boy to that monster.

"It's just you and me Tom." Harry said taking out the ancient sword of Potter that had been in his family for ages. "I am going to kill you and you will not be coming back ever again!"

"Oh really boy?" Voldemort hissed taking out his own sword, "you will find I am as good with sword as with wand and you will die by my blade!"

"No not today." Harry said then turning to the others in the hall, "could you give us a bit of room please?" Everyone moved back to the walls, "thank you."

"I will smite thee dead!" Voldemort said rising up in the air wand out glowing with magic.

"Hmmm, you can fly, thought that only those with fairy dust and a happy thought could." Harry said and Severus smirked in amusement, "well lets have some fun then!"

Harry had been trained by Severus and Lily both as they were the only two British witch and wizard alive besides Voldemort who could fly without support. Lily who had done as much as she could to help taking out Gibbon on her own was standing with the Weasleys who were very impressed she then turned and with a slash and flick of her wand Scabior went down. Flitwick grinned up at her and they stood back to back fighting the desperate, evil and powerful death eaters removing them with ease. One should never look at size to measure the strength of a man as Flitwick was proving now, the normally cheerful charms instructor and head of Ravenclaw was grim and clearly a very good warrior as he battled with one of his former, favorite students.

Meanwhile Harry had landed as had Voldemort and they were really fighting it out. Harry was surprised that Voldemort was really this talented and he did not tire as quickly as he thought he would. Then again the body he was in was "new" and even with a few flaws it was working very well for him. Even so Harry had trained far more extensively than Voldemort had and he was a teen boy and had a lot of energy as such. He drew first blood and Voldemort hissed in pain his eyes going red and he poured magic into his sword causing it to glow red. Harry responded pouring his own magic into his causing it to turn green.

"Wicked this is like Star Wars!" Harry said, "light sabers anyone?"

"I love those movies." Flitwick said from where he stood on a transfigured pedestal so he could see the battle better, "Harry is quite good."

"Yes that he is." Lily said impressed by the battle, "of course he takes after his mother, me."

"He is stronger than I am." Dumbledore said smiling, "and he is a great wizard."

"So are you headmaster." Severus said.

"As are you my dear boy." Dumbledore said getting Severus to stare at him in shock, "and dear to me, my dear boy."

While they spoke Harry and Voldemort battled on and MacNair got ready to cast a spell at Harry's back. He did not see a pure white ferret that was scurrying between the legs of those watching coming up right behind him. The ferret morphed into Draco Malfoy, he stepped up and with one quick move he snapped MacNair's neck dropping the now dead death eater to the floor. He looked over at his father who looked impressed and smiled at him. Draco had a knife out and had turned on Travers and stuck the knife under his ribcage into his heart. He watched the life leave the man's eyes and took the knife out letting the dead man fall to the ground. Draco had just chose his side in a violent and powerful way.

Meanwhile Voldemort was beginning to get tired. He may have an advanced body but he had to use all his magic just to keep on the mortal plane and to fight Harry. That and the spell used to bring him back had not worked as it should have, Harry's blood was killing him slowly, that and all his anchors were gone and the last killing curse he had used was weakening him with every breath. Harry pressed his advantage and hacked off Voldemort's sword arm causing Voldemort to howl in pain, he had his wand and he used that to stop the bleeding and with a snarl turned on Harry.

"You know Tom I know what the power is that you don't." Harry said.

"Oh really love?" Tom snarled.

"How about the hand of God?" Harry said then at the look of confusion on Voldemort's face, "fine would you believe it if I said witches magic?"

"You will die you horrible brat!" Voldemort hissed.

"No but you will." Harry replied lashing out with his sword to slice Voldemort in half. "Go to hell, say hi to to the devil for me."

Voldemort fell to the floor dead and Harry walked over to make sure he was dead and when he was sure he carefully wiped his sword of Voldemort's blood on dead dark lord's robes. With that done he turned to see if there were any death eaters he could take down and saw there were none. He realized the war was over and his mother came up to hug him fiercely. It was clear who was the greatest wizard and it was not Voldemort, it was Harry Potter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Oh yes a very violent final battle there, Harry rid the world of one evil dark lord. Lily helped out and even students like Ginny and Draco could not be kept out of the battle._


End file.
